hope of finding my true love
by Kriskris12
Summary: Kay wants to find some one who loves her and her personality. Will she find him? Usng skydoesminecraft bajancanadian asfjerome deadlox minecraftuniverse / truemu. ?xOC
1. Chapter 1

New story, new guide lines, new rules;)

Kays POV

I walked down the hallways of my new school. I kept my hood drawn over my head so no one saw my face. I couldnt be known as the beautiful popular smart girl this year. Just the other week at my old school I heard boys talking about how beautiful i am but nothing about who i really am. I want true friends. People tell me I am beautiful but i dont see it.

As im deep in thought i bump into someone and fall. "Sorry." I quickly jumble out careful not to draw any atttention to myself.

"Hey it was my falt too." He said in a childish voice that made me giggle.  
I felt a hand reach down infront of me. I quickly glance up to see his face. It has a small smirk written across it. I reluctantly take it and he pulls me up. Fast. I jump up but start to loose balance.

He quickly grabs my hand and helps me regain it. "Uhh you can let go know." I say to him.

He blushes and puts it behind his kneck. "Im Adam." He says. A million thoughts flash through my head.

Adam as in skydoesminecraft Adam? Play cool you still dont know him well enough. Probably never will but whatever.

"Im Kay." I say quickly looking down.

"So is today your first day?" He asks. I nod. "Where you headed?" He asks me. I hand him my schedule.

"I see we have the same classes so ma'am i will be your tour guide." He says. He gives me a little bow.

He picks up my stuff and hands me it. "Thanks." I get out. We walk down hall together. Every so often a girl would come up and say, "Look whos all smexy today."

He would blow it off. His attention was always on me. Did he see my face? No, make small talk maybe he'll be a true friend.

"So how 'bout them sports?" I ask him. He lets a chuckle escape. "So were that kind of friends now?" He asks.

So he considers me a friend? Maybe. Maybe not. "Just trying to make small talk." I whisper shout.

We finally reach the classroom. "You realize you cant have a hood on in class. Right? He might have you take it off." He says. I nod. Atleast one true friend. I walk in and take a seat in the back.

Adam pulls me to sit with him and his friends. "Guys this is Kay. Kay this is Ty, Jason, Flu-Jerome, and Mitch." He says stuttering at Jerome.  
Maybe this was sskydoesminecraft? He obviously doesnt want you to know. Just play along.

"Hi." I say to them as i take out a sheet of paper. I start to sketch out my minecrafft character.

"Hey doo-dude." Mitch stutters out. Adam glares at him. "Why is your hood up?" Jerome asks. "I dont want people to judge me based on looks i want them to judge me on my personality." I say still drawing.

Then a boy comes over. He lifts me up by my collar and snatches away my drawing. "Look another nerd who plays minecraft. Isnt this the game you guys play? NERDS!" He screams.

He crumbles up my drawing and throws it away. "Lets see what this one looks like." He says about to take my hood off. Before he can Adam taps his shoulder. "Huh?" He says.

Adam punches him. I am thrown in the air and sprawled across the floor. I hit the wall. Hard. Mitch runs over followed by the guys. They help me up. But not before my hood falls. They all gasp. I run out. Not again. Not again.

I hear foots steps. I cant run anymore. My spin gives out and i start falling. Someone catches me. Adam.

"Shh. Its okay. Its okay im here. I will always be here." He whispers pulling my hood over my face. I bury my face in his chest and cry. No i dont cry i sob. My back stings.

"AHHH!" I scream in pain. He lifts me up. "SHHH." He whispers. Soon im in the nurses arms.

I feell cold then warmth. Followed by pain. "Adam." I whisper when its all over. "Yo." He answers.

I open my eyes. I see Ty sitting next to Jerome. Mitch is talking to Jason and Adam is looking at me.

I sit up. I stand up and walk over and sit next to Adam. I nudge him. He nudges me. We do this until the bell rings. "Off to class!" Adam yells jumping up in a superman fashion.

I giggle. We walk out the door and down the hall. I hear whistles as i pass and gossip. "Ignore them." Adam mutters. I listen. We finally reach the classroom and sit down.

Soon Jason walks in and sits. Theres an akward silence at the table until i finally break it. "MERFER FERD!" I yell so only our table hears it. Jason andd Adam look at me.

"What im hungry?" I ask acting like a didnt know.

Adams POV

God damnit she is beautiful. There is another akward silence so before she breaks it i do. "FEERGFS!" I say. She laughs.

Her smile is beautiful. Just like Maries was before she left me. No Please memory just leave ugh nope!

_Flash to the back_

I walk to her apartment with food. She asked me to pick some up when we got to her place.

I unlock the door and walk in. I wish I didnt. I see bras and panties on the ground. I follow the trail. I hear moans and groans coming from her room. "HARDER HARDER!" I hear her voice scream.

I open the door. She is in bed with my best friend. I throw her the food. "HAPPY? HOPE YOU ARE WHORE!" I shout at her and run.

I leave in tears.

_Flash back over_

I sigh. She would never like me let alone love me. We just met. "So wanna geet some grub to put in my foodd sack?" I ask her. "You mean my food sack?" She asks.

I nod.

**Who should kay end up with? I had a poll so i already know. What do you doods think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO guys tell me what you think of my second story?**

Kays POV

As soon as we walked in the lunch room a girl came over. I felt Adam cringe next to me.

"Please Adam take me back. It wont happen again." The girl pleaded. He sighed. "I gave you all I had but you tossed it in the trash, yes you did." He said. (quote Bruno Mars)

She looked at him. Tears threatened to come out off her eyes. Adam walked away pulling me with him. "Who was that?" I asked him.

"My ex-girlfriend, I loved her with my whole heart but she threw it all away, for my best friend." He said.

I didnt know what else to do so i hugged him. I could tell he was shocked. I pulled away and grabbed a tray. I got some food and started walking towards Jason. I put my tray down and was about to gett napkins when someone hugged me.

"Uhhh who are you?" I asked very very confused.

"Caleb remeber?" He asks me. I suddenly remember and hug him back.

"I missed you." I said. Adam made an awkward cough sound and I pulled away.

"Oh uh Adam this is my best friend Caleb, Caleb this is Adam."

They shook hands kind of awkwardly. "Well ill see ya later." He said walking away to talk to some cheerleaders.

"You likee him dont you?" Adam asks.

"Nope. Got my eye on a different boy." I say clueing him.

He frowns a little and we sit at the table. I sit next to Jason and Adam sits across from me.

"So wanna go to the dance as friends?" I ask breaking the silence. "Uhh yeah. sure." Adam says.

**Well sorry for the short chapter me and Coldplayer414 are working on a story together. We will both be posting the same chapters around the same time or day. So check them out the name is Coldplayer414 not Coldplayer415. Coldplayer414. ;) love you all and ill be addig people some asked to be with deadlox so they shall...**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter check out my co-op onee too**

Kays POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I fixed the green frilly part and put another layer of lip stick on. I walked out of my room just as i heard a knock.

"Coming." I yelled.

I opened the door to see the guys all in tuxes. Their mouths dropped. I mean they full open.

"You." Mitch started.

"Look." Ty then said.

"So." Jason continued.

"Freaking." Jerome kept going.

"Amazing." Adam finished.

I smiled at them. Adam held out his arm and i wrapped mine around it. Then others gathered around me and we walked the block to school. We walked in and where immediately bombarded.

One person pulled me and Adam away from it.

"May I have this dance?" The boy asked.

"One since you saved us." I said quickly.

Adam looked down sad. I nudged him. He smiled. The guy took my hand and dragged me to the floor. He gave the DJ money and he started a slow song. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. To close.

"To close." I whispered.

"Exactly." He whispered.

His hand wrapped tightly around my waist. I couldnt pull away. I looked to Adam to see him staring at me. I saw a flash of jealousy. Was he so stupid that he couldnt realize i wanted to dance with him?

'Help' I mouthed.

He nodded and pushed the guy away.

"Enough." He says firmly and drags me away.

"Thank you." I said.

He only nodded. Soon Jason came over and sat next to me. Then Ty. Then Mitch. And finally Jerome.

"Im getting a drink." I say standing up.

"I'll come too." Adam says.

We walk to the drink part and pour ourselves a drink. I drink mine slowly and Adam gulps his down.

"Hey Kay come dance." I hear Calebs voice call.

I looked to Adam for approval.

"Why do you question me? Just have fun." He says sadly.

I give him a light peck on the cheek and walk over to Caleb. We dance quit a bit before he said the first thing.

"Are you and Adam a thing?" He pushed out.

"No no no. We aren't." I say.

"Good." He whispers.

He pulls me in close and gives me a long passionate kiss. I dont kiss back though. He pulls away and smiles. I push him and run. I know Adam saw.  
I just know it.

"Kay!" I hear Caleb call.

I run faster. I hear a sniffle and turn. I see Adam walking towards the bathroom.

"ADAM!" I yell.

He looks at me. I catch him and hug him. I wanted to tell him the kiss ment nothing but i couldnt.

It clearly meant something to Caleb.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Its alright calm down." He whispers.

"Can we go home and watch some movies?" I ask.

"YEAAHH YAYYAAAAAAA!" He whisper screams in my ear.

**BTW GUYS IM WRITING THIS WHILE TEXTING MY BF TOMMIE HE IS THE SWEETEST BOY EVAR! I MIGHT ONLY BE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL (7 TH GRADE) BUT I KNOW HE IS ONE OF A KIND. EVERY MORNING HE SAYS "Good morning beautiful see you at school my one love. ;) 3 See you soon" SORRY FOR BRAGGING GUYS IM DONE ITS JUST HE IS MY INSPIRATION. Every time he smiles at me and says hi it makes me realize there are nice people in the world. I love my name just because he says it. I am the luckiest girl on the planet.**


	4. DAT FILLA SO SORRY BU DIS IS A FILLER

_**kay POV**_

We sat on Adams couch watching World War Z. I was so scared. Some how by the end of the movie my head was buried in his chest and his arms were wrapped around me.

I looked up at him. I got lost in his eyes. Soon he was leaning in. He kissed me. He pulled away.

"You know you're smart, funny, kind, and beautiful." He whispered.

Thats all it took. I gave him my heart. I kissed him again. He loves me for me. I wouldnt trade that.

"Woah Adam. Got dos moves." I heard a voice say.

I turned to see a boy. No scratch that a man. More of a teen i guess.

"Oh sorry I'm Ian." He says. (Ian as in Antvenom.)

I nod. He looks me up and down and smiles.

"I'll uh see you later." I mutter and rush out the door and down the hall to my room.

I hear foot steps behind me.

"Kay I'm sorry i was caught up in the dance." I hear Calebs voice say behind me.

I turn to face him.

"It doesnt matter I'm over it, see you tomorrow." I say.

I run in my apartment and close the door. I wish i had Adam. I wish he knew that i knew who he was. I wish i could kiss him again.

"Kay Its Adam open up pleassee." I hear Adams voice yell.

I open the door and he lunges his body at me. He locks his lips against mine. I dont stop. I kiss back.

"Buh Kay bru Kay but me and you?" I heard Calebs voice mutter.

I ignore it. I pull away from the kiss smiling. He smiles. Then a girl runs around the corner and jumps into his arms.

"ADAM I MISSED YOU SO MUCH BABE!" She screamed.

I looked to Adam he was looking at the girl softly.

"Uh Adam who uh is this?" I asked.

He looked at me. I recognized the look on his face. Regret.

'Uh Kay this is uh my girlfriend Amber."He said.

Tears threatened my eyes. I just walked forward and slapped him. I ran back to my apartment. I closed the door and locked it. I cried and cried. I took out my phone and texted my new best friend. Jason.

Me- Jason can you come over?

Him-Why whats up?

Me-He he just come over please.

Him-Ok ill be over soon.

I put my phone away and waited for Jason's knock. It came five minutes later. I looked through the lil looky thingy in the door. I saw his face. I opened the door and cried into his shoulder.

"Shhhhh its ok whats wrong? I'm here gurl I'm here." He soothed.

He brought me inside and closed the door. We sat on the couch. And explained everything choking on the parts we were we kissed. He nodded at everything listening closely.

"I'm sorry. I thought he broke up with Amber a long time ago. I am so sorry." He apoligized.

"Whatever. My life is full of heart break." I muttered.

He hugged me. I nuzzled into his chest. His head rested on my head. He held me close.

"I won't let him hurt you again." He whispered im sure more to himself then me though.

"Kay please open up. Please. Kay please. Please Kay." Adam's voice shouted through the door.

Jason opened instead.

"Can i please see Kay. Come on Jason." He begged.

I walked to the door.

"What?" I hissed.

"Look i want to explain. She is or was my girl friend i guess i say was now. But Kay im sorry." He said.

I slapped him again. Hard.

"You think you can just break up with her and we are all swell. Well NO! How do i know this wont happen to me? Huh? You cant just expect me to forgive after i gave you my heart and you crushed it. You said the words you thought i wanted to hear not the ones you meant. You broke her heart for another heart thats all ready broke. But you wont pick up the pieces. So just please stay away." I said.

I walked away from the door. I sat on the couch and cried.

"Adam why are you still here?" Jason asked.

The door closed and Jason sat next to me. He wrapped his arm around me and held me.

"I wish I never came here." I said.

"Well i am glad you did." He said back.

**I am so sorry that i havent updated in a while. I havee been busy with school and the story Famous Love. This story hasent been getting good feedback so i think i might end it. Please review with your thoughts!**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey ill cut this short cause not a lot of people like it this is the last chapter**

-2 year time skip-

Kays POV

I woke up in his arms again. I nuzzled my head in deeper trying to keep him close to me.

"Mornin gurl." He whispered in my ear.

A smile tugged at my lips. I felt his warm lips lightly touch my head.

"Time to get up already?"I groaned.

felt his strong arms shake me. He shook me till i shot up.

"Happy?" I asked playfully.

"With you always."He said and captured my lips.

Our lips developed the perfect rythm until we pulled apart both panting. Our forheads touching.

"Woah Adam you still got dos moves." Ian said (sorry turns outt i was wrong about who he was )

I felt my cheeks blush a darker shade of red. I threw a pillow at his head. He acted hurt.

"Adam tell your girl to stop." He whined.

"Gurl let me do this." Adam said and threw a pillow at him.

Ian ran out of the room. "Where were we?" Adam asked.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me ever so close. His touch was my drug. I was addicted to him. My arms soon wrapped around his neck.

Creating a small gap between our lips. He closed it.

He touch his lips against mine. I savored every little kiss he put on my hands soon got tangled in his curly locks. Every so often touching his cheek. Each time his lips left mine i felt as if i was lost. But when they returned i was found.

Eventually we stopped kissing. only holding each other close.

Jasons POV

Why couldn't Kay have picked me? I ask my self that question every day. Shouldn't being there for her be enough? I knocked on her apartment door.

Adam answered. He was only wearing shorts.

"Uhh hey dood just came to take Kay to work." I said awkwardly.

Kay walked up behnd him wearing a tank top.

"Hey Jason." She said giving me a friendly peck on the cheek.

It felt good to feel her lips. They were always warm and made me feel fuzzy inside. Like my soul is being lifted. SHUT UP JASON SHE IS YOUR BESTFRIENDS GIRL AND YOUR OTHER BEST FRIEND.

"Come in ill go get ready." She said.

I went to her fridge and grabbed an apple. I sat on the couch and turned football on. Adam sat beside me.

"Hey dood are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah why wouldnt i be?"I questioned.

He shrugged and watched the game with me. Soon she came out and sat next to Adam. She kissed him on the lips. Why couldnt that be me? (because i have you in a different story:P)

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

We walked out the door and to my car.

"Kay if i did something right now you wouldnt tell anyone right?" I asked her.

"Nope. Not a soul would know." She said creeped out.

"Good." I said.

I pulled out onto the road and pulled over a mile away.

"Uhh Jason let me guess. Your going to jump out and run around like an idiot and you dont want me to tell anyone?" She quized.

"No but dont tell anyone i did this, k?" I said.  
she nodded.

I reached over and kissed her. i wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her over me. Her legs on either side of me. She eventually gave into the kiss as i deepened it. Her arms came around my neck. My hand fell to her butt. It felt so wrong and right.

She pulled herself off of me and looked at me.

"No one has to know right?" She asked.

"Right."I said.

But i wanted her kiss again. I turned her face towards me. I kissed her again and then kissed her neck. Nipping it all the way to her jaw line. Then kissed her lips.

I kissed he lips again. Then i started to drive the car to work. I smile played around my face.

Kays POV

Why did i do that? I asked myself when i came back from work. I walked in my apartment to see Adam waiting.

He pulled me against him and kissed me furiously. As if he knew what had happened and was trying to get me back. His kiss spreaded out to my neck. As he found the soft spot.

He kissed me with passion. His arms carried me over to the couch as we sat there. He pushed me down. His lips still on mine. His arms on my waist. And we sat there kissing. I never wanted to leave his arms.


End file.
